


Well-planned

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chitose and Tachibana travel from Tokyo to Kyuushuu. It's hard not to think about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-planned

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed text from a non-native, so please excuse any mistakes. Feedback would be very much welcomed!

It hadn’t been a long time since Chitose Senri and Tachibana Kippei started dating. After seeing each other again in junior high tennis tournament in their third year they had resumed keeping in contact, and during the first year of high school, sleepover visits had taken a turn into sexual. When they talked about it later Kippei insisted it was Chitose who started it, always giving him sly looks and unnecessary touches here and there in the first place. That might have been true, but Chitose preferred to keep Kippei a little pissed of by admitting nothing to seeing him smug with winning the argument.

But even if those glances and touches worked well for him initially, sometimes Chitose managed to get himself in trouble with them. One of those times occurred when the two were traveling together from Tokyo - where Chitose had been visiting Kippei - to Kyuushuu for the summer vacation to meet up with some relatives and old friends.

They had had sex the night before, and Chitose had figured he'd be okay for until it was just the two of them together again, so he didn't think too much about slinging his arm comfortably over Kippei's shoulders when they settled on their seats in the train. He didn't seem to mind, and after some light chatter both guys quieted down to stare out into the passing scenery. Kippei was sitting next to the window, so Chitose had the freedom to shift his eyes from trees to bridges to Kippei's cheekbones to his earlobes and neck and shoulders and back out again. He was idly contemplating being happy going back to Kyuushuu, thinking about what they were going to do there and some stuff they used to do before. After some twists and turns his train of thought took in more general affairs, his mind eventually wandered back to last night, and that was where the trouble started.

Chitose had been feeling umcorfortably hot for a good while before Kippei reached behind his neck to swipe out sweat, not paying much mind to the taller guy beside him. Chitose on the other hand felt himself throbbing in his jeans, loose as they were supposed to be, as he was reminded of Kippei dripping sweat all over him while fucking him just a dozen hours ago.

There weren't that many people in their car, but the thought of grabbing Kippei while they watched and rushing into a crammed, hot train toilet was not exactly appealling to Chitose, if not quite bad enough to turn him off either. Fuck, he thought, failing not to imagine pressing Kippei against the toilet window, entering him and fucking him hard.

Chitose's sifting turned restless after a while, enough to make Kippei annoyed and wake him up from spacing out.

"Ugh, dude, could you not? It's hot enough already without you fidgeting right next to me."

Chitose replied to Kippei’s irritated look by sighing and leaning even closer.

"Blame yourself, man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Chitose's gaze dropping led Kippei to instinctively lower his eyes as well, and at that point it wasn't hard to see what Chitose's problem was. Kippei's expression changed a little, and Chitose was not sure if it was something like arousal there or just irritation. Kippei lowered his voice to whisper into Chitose's ear. "You saying I should be flattered?"

Not feeling particularly embarrased, Chitose whispered in return. "Just saying there are consequences."

"Consequences of what?"

Chitose shrugged. "You were pretty hot last night."

Kippei looked at Chitose like he was not entirely sure if that was a proper answer to his question or Chitose randomly picking this among all places to talk sexy all of a sudden. "Dude, we're in public."

"I noticed. Wish we weren't." After a pause with Kippei not saying anything and looking a little weird, Chitose sighed again and removed his arm from his shoulders. "I'll get over it."

When after a short while of trying to come up with any un-sexy thoughts, Chitose felt Kippei shifting and leaning closer to him, and when he turned back he saw Kippei looking a little more flushed than before.

"Damn you, Senri."

A quick glance down the other guy coaxed a sympathetic laugh out of Chitose.

"There's karma for you."

"Shut up." And a little later, a little huskier, making Chitose feel a wave of warmth emanating from the bottom of his stomach: "You over it already?"

"I wish."

Kippei scowled and shifted a little, apparently trying to ease the pressure in his pants. Chitose checked their surroundings. At least no one had a direct visual contact. He leaned closer to talk into Kippei's ear again.

"I want you."

Chitose didn’t miss the shiver that went through Kippei, who still managed to sound angry. "I'm not fucking you in the toilet."

"No", Chitose agreed. "See, next time I'm fucking you."

Chitose smirked seeing Kippei having to stop before responding. He knew Kippei definitely preferred topping, but from the way he looked and sounded whenever Chitose was inside of him, he knew Kippei liked it more than he had cared to admit. 

Despite starting to look pretty turned on, Kippei was able to pull off a defiant act. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah", Chitose nodded and threw his arm back around Kippei's shoulder. He knew he was definitely not helping himself sharing his plans, but if it was a chance to poke at Kippei... "I'll wait until we get to my house tonight, have dinner with my folks, put my baby sister to bed early and then shut myself in my room with you."

"Uh-huh."

"You better be ready by then. I'll have been waiting all day at that point, and I'm so not letting you go with a easy handjob or something."

The way it looked to Chitose, Kippei’s eyes seemed like he was challenging him. "Man, you gonna start suggesting some kinks now?"

Chitose chuckled, shaking his head little, messy hair brushing Kippei's face.

"Not yet. You wanna know what I'm planning? First I’ll get you naked, and then I'm thinking I'll suck you off for a bit and prepare you nice and slow. Gotta be careful there, though, don't want you coming too early."

By then both of them were throbbing in their pants, sweating from the summer heat and anticipation both. Kippei's voice had taken a throaty tone and he was grinning now. "Sounds uncharacteristically altruistic of you, you know."

Chitose to laughed and gave a little kiss on Kippei’s earlobe, enjoying the inaudible sound he made. "You wanna help too? Maybe I'll make you lube my dick next."

Before Kippei had the chance to respond, a door to their car opened up behind them and a lady with a young boy walked past them, making the two guys take some distance from each other and stop talking for a moment. 

It was Chitose who first deemed them safe enough again and leaned back, continuing whispering from where he left off. "And then I just won't be able to wait anymore, so I'll push you down, spread your legs and fuck you. Deep, and hard, ‘cause I know you want it like that."

Kippei's breath was swiping Chitose's neck, and at first the sight of his chest rising and falling a little quicker than normal was answer enough for Chitose. The train kept swaying a little, making them slightly rub against each other, damp skin and and too many clothes in between sticking together.

After a moment Kippei brought his smirk back and caught Chitose's eyes. "Well", he said, his voice sounding like the Kyuushuu delinquent’s who he used to be, "we'll see how you'll pull it off then."

No matter how much Chitose loved train travel, this time he couldn't wait for it to be over soon.


End file.
